Tohru Honda/Gallery
Images of Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket. Gallery 2001 Anime Tohru Honda and the white cat.jpg|Tohru really likes cats. Tohru Honda holding flowers.jpg|Holding a bouquet of lilies during the first anniversary of Kyoko's death. Tohru longing.png|Tohru Honda longing to have a new family ever since her parents died. Tohru-and-Kyo-fruits-basket-kyo-and-tohru-12386527-631-1017-1.jpg th-126.jpeg th-76.jpeg th-68.jpeg th-136.jpeg 150-3.jpeg th-70.jpeg th-71.jpeg th-105.jpeg th-112.jpeg th-73.jpeg th-104.jpeg tumblr_pivt3mnipC1syr7zp_640.jpg tumblr_pivt3lmlrj1syr7zp_640.jpg tumblr_pivt3l856Y1syr7zp_640.jpg tumblr_pj17dufcII1syr7zp_640.jpg Kyo and Tohru.jpg Kyo and Tohru2.jpg Shigure and Tohru.png Tumblr pkme1mJ2P31syr7zp 640.jpg Tohru, Kyo & Hiro.png Tohru Dress.png Tohru smile.png Tohru, Kyo & Bear.png Tohru laughing.png Yuki (Rat) and Tohru.png Tumblr plkew0VJRG1syr7zp 640.jpg tumblr_pmlfjz8pqP1syr7zp_640.jpg Kyo & Tohru.png Kyo call Tohru Stupid Girl.png tumblr_po6nuxxRK41syr7zp_1280.jpg Arisa Uotani 4.jpg Arisa Uotani 7.jpg Arisa Uotani 9.jpg Arisa Uotani 10.jpg Arisa Uotani 12.jpg Arisa Uotani 14.jpg Arisa Uotani 16.jpg Arisa Uotani 19.jpg Arisa Uotani 20.jpg 3 girls sleeping in a bed together.jpg Tohru's Memory of Game.png Her Family talk to Tohru.png Grandfather slap Tohru's cousin.png tumblr_pp5qkkQ0bQ1syr7zp_1280.jpg Momiji as Rabbit and Tohru.jpg Tumblr pkum6nsWDm1syr7zp 640.jpg Tumblr pkum7pdavi1syr7zp 640.jpg Kyo's true cat form 2.jpg Tumblr pm82b7939t1syr7zp 640.jpg tumblr_pr1z2f1hFd1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pr1z2erqaT1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pr1z48rcdL1syr7zp_1280.jpg S1E2-2001 (4).png Tumblr ptricwoCAk1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr ptricyqlgM1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr ptriczY5eH1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr cc8ae255189e630e93029cef5361a2b7 d6f28337 1280.jpg Tumblr f1e32105a216d1c7134057aba4ca171a 28baa47a 1280.jpg Tumblr 1d79711701dbd9bf24cdafe58c0196e2 81ffb1ed 1280.jpg Tumblr 15be54ec48da3d3da765f7b464cec8b5 42ce2279 1280.jpg Tumblr 115f3589c427472876d597a263a15958 e98cd126 1280.jpg Tumblr a9dd5a465ada1ffbc7263d80631536c8 5996f66f 1280.jpg Tumblr 535a85d2f082fbbd7b70f9d3baed854c e035a43d 1280.jpg Tumblr ae3afc0cf494298a11d8146a99a7a98b 3f6a4fde 1280.jpg Tumblr dc93b5827b731ce48115e72c666188c8 6d97b582 1280.jpg Tumblr 03404d37432e07bdbeaf926f84cd8c35 235c90a9 1280.jpg S1E8-2001 (119).png S1E16-2001 (125).png S1E16-2001 (139).png -fruits-basket-yuki-and-tohru-10100314-500-334.jpg Cd4f137fb42d20 full.jpg Tumblr pnm934XXnP1syr7zp 1280.jpg Kagura Sohma .png Kagura Sohma 9.png Kagura Sohma 15.png S1E23-2001 (22).png S1E23-2001 (95).png S1E23-2001 (104).png S1E23-2001 (107).png S1E23-2001 (112).png S1E23-2001 (114).png S1E6-2001 (238).png S1E14-2001 (111).png S1E11-2001 (215).png S1E14-2001_(33).png Yuki, Tohru & Kyo walk together.png Manga TohruKyo.png Kureno and Tohru.jpg 8849e756fc6b47ed97a279627af1ca14.jpg 529c1e5365a53dd8f7768008bc9cd625.jpg Final Pages of Tohru & Kyo as elderly.jpg 494049.jpg Tohru first met Rin as Horse.jpg Rin and Tohru.jpg Tohru hugs Rin.jpg Chapter 136.jpg Kyo, Kyoko & Tohru.png Kyo kiss Tohru.jpg 2019 Anime Season 1 tumblr_pnczvrcTuu1syr7zp_1280.jpg Tumblr pnczvuZxMF1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr pnczvqnRW31syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr pohqj4ZD2A1syr7zp 1280.jpg tumblr_poisndGXTP1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_poitdklTaP1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_poitdl3IDx1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_poitdoNOHg1syr7zp_1280.jpg EP03 2019 - Tohru talk about Plum.png EP03 2019 -.png Tumblr pq9rwzItjM1syr7zp 1280.jpg tumblr_pqluh1Grsf1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pqluh0xFJb1syr7zp_1280.jpg Tumblr pqrfh9Lt7Q1s0p1zpo1 1280.jpg tumblr_pqv2bfF5Rg1syr7zp_1280.jpg X06-Kyo-triggered.jpg Fruits-Basket-2019-Ep-1-Img-31.png x02-Tohru-given-hat.jpg x08-Momiji-kisses-Tohru.jpg EP06 2019 - Momji Rabbit.png tumblr_prb3ri0Z8z1sxfvy5o1_1280.jpg Tumblr prbg2wx6Mx1rq1xrvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pseixgr7Zg1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr pshiwvpiNi1syr7zp 1280.jpg tumblr_psrey3yUgc1syr7zp_1280.jpg Yuki (Rat), Haru & Tohru.png Tumblr pse3gy8ks11wz1nm0 1280.jpg tumblr_psiguvvIJ81s0p1zpo1_1280.jpg tumblr_psrnyegksF1s0p1zpo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ptheszXj5H1syr7zp_1280.jpg Tumblr pthesrVk3G1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr ptoen4ngNk1syr7zp 1280.jpg S1E13-2019 (25).png S1E13-2019 (26).png S1E13-2019 (93).png S1E13-2019 (145).png tumblr_711b35745c3a2eda953e6eb948c53cc0_5bba8e28_1280.jpg tumblr_f9863fedd4a3fd4d7b3f780297bcf707_f6f4acda_1280.jpg tumblr_caeba7937256d5f0b735a6794d683bad_4a04c43b_1280.jpg Tohru & Kisa hug.jpg Kisa smile.jpg Kyo, Shigure, Tohru & Kisa.jpg Kyo, Shigure, Tohru & Kisa (2).jpg Tohru, Kisa's Mother & Kisa.jpg Tohru & Kisa (Tiger form).jpg Haru, Kisa, Tohru & Yuki.jpg S1E19-2019 (37).jpg S1E19-2019 (40).jpg S1E7-2019 (59).png S1E7-2019 (123).png S1E7-2019 (125).png S1E7-2019 (128).png S1E7-2019 (144).png S1E7-2019 (157).png S1E7-2019 (160).png S1E7-2019 (254).png S1E7-2019 (261).png S1E7-2019 (286).png S1E20-2019 (39).png S1E20-2019 (41).png S1E20-2019 (149).png S1E20-2019 (153).png S1E20-2019 (160).png S1E20-2019 (322).png S1E6-2019 (321).jpg S1E17-2019 (148).jpg S1E15-2019 (137).png S1E15-2019 (326).jpg S1E16-2019 (145).png S1E16-2019 (214).jpg S1E14-2019 (94).png S1E14-2019 (125).jpg S1E12-2019 (329).png S1E22-2019 (127).png S1E22-2019 (164).png S1E23-2019 (157).png S1E24-2019 (27).png S1E24-2019 (172).jpg S1E24-2019 (232).jpg S1E24-2019 (273).jpg S1E24-2019 (277).jpg S1E24-2019 (307).jpg S1E24-2019 (308).jpg S1E24-2019 (309).jpg S1E24-2019 (310).jpg S1E24-2019 (312).jpg S1E24-2019 (313).jpg S1E24-2019 (314).jpg S1E24-2019 (316).jpg S1E24-2019 (321).jpg S1E24-2019 (322).jpg S1E24-2019 (325).jpg Tohru, Yuki, Machi and Kekeru.jpg S1E25-2019 (144).jpg S1E25-2019 (149).jpg Season 2 Akito and Tohru.jpg Twinkle Stars Tohru, Kyo and Younger Hajime.png Others Tohru with Kyo, Yuki & Momij.jpg Tohru Honda 5.jpg|It's true that pink is her favorite color. Dt9xE aVsAEMOHA.jpg Tumblr pswna0QNbq1teufb2 1280.jpg tumblr_pufx7cwedq1uqrfrco1_1280.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 4.jpg Tohru, Saki, Arisa & 10 Sohmas wears Special Traditional.jpg Category:Galleries